Slowly The Shadow Disappeared
by TwilightLovarr
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Unexpected

**Hi! I am writing this Rosalie/Emmett story. It's in Rosalie's point of view. I like to write about her, she's my favorite character. I hope you like it, it's about her life. Starting from the day she find Emmett.**

**Enjoy!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter one: unexpected

I am Rosalie Lillian Hale. Believe it or not, but I'm a vampire. And this is my story...

'I'm going to hunt,' I murmured at my so-called "parents."  
Don't understand me wrong, I loved Esme and Carlisle, but I was a bitter person. After Carlisle changed me two years ago. They were so patient with me, and I was thankful with that. I just wished I could be human again, I wished to be normal.  
I looked in the mirror, at the beautiful woman. I was beautiful, but it was my beauty what made me a monster. I was vain, selfish and bitter. It was my beauty's fault that I was this.

I didn't wait for a response and went out. My "family" and I didn't hunt for humans, but for animals. We all agreed that killing people was rude. Even for vampires, like us. We learned to control our thirst, to not attack humans. Humans smell good for us, very good. It was like a drug, you have to learn to control your thirst. Or less you can't stop yourself for attacking them.

I have a "brother" too, Edward. Edward was okay, we weren't best friends, and we weren't going to be, but we tried our best to treat each other with respect. But that isn't easy with the fact that Edward can read minds. It is very annoying, but I couldn't blame him. It took us a while before we knew that Carlisle hoped that Edward would be for me what Esme was for him, _soulmates_. But we both hadn't interest in each other. What hurt me a lot, I was the most beautiful thing at earth, and he didn't show any interest in me. I was vain enough for being rude at him for that.

I was running through the trees, as a vampire I had super speed and super strength. I must say, that was a good part for being a vampire. The only one, I could add. I thought this life was the worsest thing that could happen to you, and it was. Who could ever dream of being such a monster? For being a murder. If I hadn't my loving family, I couldn't know if I would survive this life.

I smelt the scent of a deer, I hide behind the bushes and without making any noise I walked slowly towards the deer. I didn't doubt and I jumped at the animal. I grunted my teeth in his throat and felt the blood coming in my mouth, it was warm and sweet, as always. Suddenly I heared a scream and I smelt a sweet scent, human. I let the deer fall, I didn't know why but I had to know what was happening. I followed the scent and gasped when I saw a guy, fighting for his life while a bear was killing him. He was very strong, even for a human. But I knew that he wasn't going to survive this. I couldn't run away, and pretend like I didn't saw anything. I had to help him. It was the first time that I felt this for somebody. You know, after Carlisle changed me, I felt like I lost my feelings, that I lost my love, the love who I could give to other.  
Before I could think more I jumped at the bear. I didn't realize that I was growling like I was a bear. I killed it before it could fight back. I drunk fast a little bit from his blood, just to know that I didn't lose my control, because the boy was bleeding. And not a little bit.  
I knelt beside him while I stroked his dark curly hair from his face. He had dimples, I saw the innocent in his face, I never saw it in a adult male face before. It made me think of little Henry. The son of my best friend, while I was still human. That was another part what was making me what I am, I could never have children. I could never make my dream come true, being a mother.

I didn't realize that he lost much blood, too much. If I didn't make a choice fast, he wasn't going to make it. I looked at his wounds, the pain he felt must be killing him. I scooped him up in my arms, he was light, like a feather to me. I ran as fast as I called Carlisle's name. I dashed into the house, still screaming.

'Rosalie!' Esme was immediately by my side. 'Who is this?'

'I don't know!' and suddenly I started to cry. 'Carlisle help him!' I saw Carlisle, he looked shocked, confused.

'Lay him on the couch!' he ordered. I gave Esme a short glance. I knew she didn't want her house to be messed up, but this wasn't the time for worrying about the hygiene.

'Were did you found him? What happened?' Carlisle asked. He was looking at the wounds, trying to stop them from bleeding.

'In the woods, a bear was killing him!' I quickly answered his question. 'Please Carlisle, help him!'

'Who is this? Rosalie!' suddenly Edward came in. 'What have you done!' reading of course my mind.

'No time for this Edward,' Esme warned him. I mouthed the words "thank you" to her, she smiled a warm smile to me. I returned the smile and looked at Carlisle.

'He's going to be all right, isn't he?' I smiled at my father. But the smile disappeared when I saw horror, written all over his face.

'I'm sorry,' he said softly. He looked at me. 'You have to choose.'

'No!' I shouted. I knew exactly what he meant. Did I wanted this life for him? For this strange man? Did I wanted to end his life and push him in a other, horrible life?

'I'm sorry Rosalie,' Carlisle said. He looked guilty. I looked at the man, he looked dizzy, from pain. And before I knew he went unconscious.

'No, no! Please!' I slap lightly his face, but he didn't wake up. I looked at Carlisle. 'Do it! Please! Now!' I yelled at him. He nodded and pushed me lightly away.

'Edward, Esme, please, go,' he said. He didn't call my name, because he knew I wasn't going anywhere. They left the room, I closed my eyes, I didn't wanted to see this. I tried to be strong, this man, whoever he was, needed me right now. My eyes snapped open when I suddenly heared him screaming. I bit my lip for a second. The transformation from human to vampire, was horrible. The pain is so bewildered, that you almost can't think anymore. Every second, you wish you could die. Three days long.  
I grabbed the hand from the man and I whispered every time he screamed that I was sorry, for put him through this. He looked in horror at me.

'Please, kill me,' he whispered. I shook lightly my head.

'I'm sorry,' I whispered for the hundredth time. I didn't realize that Edward and Esme came in.

'Oh Rosalie!' Esme wrapped her arms around me. I returned the hug. I needed support now, and Esme was the kind of person who I needed. Edward wasn't happy about this.

'Rosalie, are you insane? You don't know him! Why did you do this?' he snarled at me. Normally, I would growl at him and yell back, but now I couldn't. Instead of me, Esme was the one who yelled at her "son".

'Enough, Edward!' Esme warned him. Luckily enough, he shut his mouth.

Those three days, were one of the longest days in my life. They were almost as horrible as my own transformation. I remembered those days clearly, and weren't my best memories.  
I looked at the man, I didn't realize that he wasn't screaming anymore, the transformation was almost done. I called my family's name.

Carlisle smiled a little bit. He looked at me. 'I guess about a few minutes, we have a new member in this family.'  
And I didn't know why, but I beamed at his words.


	2. Not funny

Chapter two: you're not in heaven

I looked at the man on the couch, still holding his hand. He wasn't screaming anymore. The transformation was almost done. Carlisle was hovering over him, checking everything. I saw in the corner of my eye Edward. He glared at me. Normally I would return the glare, but I knew he was right. I thought of our conversation, three days ago.

_'You're the most selfish person on earth,' Edward snarled at me. Carlisle and Esme were hunting, they would be back in a couple of ours. In the meantime, I was stuck with Edward. 'I hope you're proud, oh wait, let me correct myself. You're always proud. What are you going to say when the transformation is done? "Hey, I just end your life three days ago, I hope you don't mind" you're so unbelievable!'  
_

_'But what did I had to do? Leave him alone with that bear? Let him die?' my voice was weak, weaker then I wanted.  
_

_'Yes!' Edward screamed. 'That was the only option! Two years ago happened the same to you! You hated us for doing this to you! You was always mad, hated this life, hated everything! And now, you made the choice for a innocent man in five minutes!'  
_

_I gasped. I didn't know what I had to say, because I knew he was right. I looked at the man again. I hated this life, and I chose it so fast for him. He was going to hate me, and I couldn't blame him. I looked at Edward again. He stroke his fingers confused through his messy, bronze hair.  
_

_I'm sorry Edward, I thought, knowing he would hear me. I'm sorry for being such a monster, I'm sorry for those two horrible years I put you all in. I'm sorry that Carlisle saved me, and that your now stuck with me. For the rest of forever. I'm sorry for being a vain, selfish, loser. But I couldn't let him die, please Edward, understand me.  
_

_I looked in his eyes, his expression changed, from anger, to worry. He walked over me and wrapped his arms around me. This was something we never did, hugging each other. I buried my head in his chest. I'm sorry, I thought.  
_

_'It's okay,' he whispered. 'I'm sorry for yelling at you like this. I just couldn't understand your pain. I mean, not like now.'  
'I know Edward,' I said quietly. And for one time, it felt nice to be with Edward. To be in his arms now, to have somebody who can comfort me._

I think Edward was strained now, but why would he glare at me? I thought we could treat each other like adults now, as brother and sister. Edward's glare disappeared. He walked over me and wrapped one arm around my shoulder.

'Sorry sis, I'm just... confused, ' he said to me. I smiled warm at him. I saw Esme beaming, she was happy that we were threatening each other finally as adults. As family.

'Son? Son are you all right?' I suddenly heared Carlisle asking. I turned my head to the guy. He opened his eyes, they were red. What scared me a bit.

'What?' he asked. He had a beautiful voice, I could sit here forever, for just hearing his voice.

'Where am I? Who are you guys?'

'Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself,' Carlisle smiled polite to him. He pointed at Esme. 'This is my wife, Esme.'

'Hello sweetie,' Esme smiled at him. Esme was very... motherly. She was kind, sweet, and someone everyone needed. I truly loved her.

'Hi,' the man greeted at her. He grinned at her.

'This is Edward, my adoptive son,' Carlisle pointed this time at Edward. The man's eyes narrowed when he looked at him, I didn't know why. A growl escape his lips.

'W... what was that?' the man asked shocked. I shared a quick glance with Carlisle, who nodded at me.

I took the man's hand. Edward unwrapped his arm around me, I didn't realize he was still around me. I was about to introduce myself when the man smiled at me. I almost forgot my own name. 'I... I'm Rosalie,' I murmured, embarrassed by my own clumsiness. 'You've been mauled by a bear,' I sighed. 'And I saved you.'

'You saved me?' the man looked shocked at me. 'But how?'

'I carried you to Carlisle,' I answered his question.

'But you can't! I'm too heavy for you,' the man said.

'That's what I wanted to say, look, we're different from others,' I started careful, not knowing how I was going to explain that I put him in this horrible life, that I end his life. I didn't know how he was going to handle this. 'Look, I totally understand if you going to hate me for this,' I said to him. I bowed my head. 'Because I end your life.'

'How do you mean? You saved me. Thanks to you I'm in Heaven now,' the man smiled his big smile again. I swear, if I was human, I would blush now.

Suddenly Edward started to laugh behind me. 'Are you kidding me?' he laughed as hard as he could. 'She? Angel?' he pointed at me. My eyes narrowed.

'Shut up Edward! You're confusing him!' I snapped at him. 'Listen, this is not Heaven. It's totally the opposite,' I sighed. 'You're one of us. And I mean with that, that you're a vampire,' I whispered quietly. I didn't look at him, afraid of his reaction.

'Are you kidding me? You say I'm a vampire?' the man laughed. 'That's a good one you know!'

'Sweetie, it's not a joke,' Esme said. She put her hand at his other one, because I was still holding his right one. 'Look,' she gave him a mirror. The man gasped.

'My eyes!' he almost yelled. Then the mirror broke. 'Oops,' he looked apologetically at Esme.  
'It's okay. As a vampire you have super speed, and super strength. You're stronger than you could ever imagine,' Esme explained to him.

The man stood up. He left my hand, it surprised me that I was annoyed by that. But I forgot my thoughts when I saw him. Wow, I thought my eyes would bounce out my head. He was in one word... gorgeous. He was tall and muscular, his skin was of course pill white, what matched his dark curls, and that smile...

'Wait! Young man, where are you going?' Carlisle pulled him back from the door.  
'Wow, I'm fast!' he grinned. He looked at us. 'Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Emmett, Emmett McCarty,' he smiled again. How was he taking this so easy? I took his life from him away, and he was smiling and grinning all the time!

'I thought vampires just exist in movies and books, and look now. I'm one!' Emmett grinned, like all the time. 'But it's different then I thought. I mean, no fangs, no coffins!'

'Well, we don't sleep,' Carlisle said. 'Never.'

Emmett's eyes widened. 'Oh, yeah, then you don't need a coffin,' he laughed at his small joke.

'Very funny, Emmett,' Edward rolled his eyes. Emmett's smile disappeared and he glared at Edward.

'What's your problem?' he snapped at him. I frowned, Emmett didn't like Edward, at all.

'Well, your humorless, I mean, if you want to joke, then be funny,' Edward rolled his eyes again. 'And no, I'm not going to shut up,' Edward laughed.

'Wait, how did you know that I thought that? Are you a mind reader or something?' Emmett shouted.  
'Er... yeah. A gift, after Carlisle changed me,' Edward explained to Emmett.

Emmett frowned. But didn't pay attention to Edward anymore. 'My throat is burning,' he said to Carlisle.

Carlisle nodded. 'Yes, I thought of that. You should hunt.'

'Hunt?' Emmett replied.


	3. Control isn't easy

Chapter three: control isn't easy

'Er... yes. To eat,' I tried to explain Emmett.

'Eat?' Emmett shook confused his head.

'Yes, eat. Do you know what that mean?' Edward made weird waved, like Emmett was dumb.

'You're going so hard down!' Emmett lunged for Edward's throat. Edward made a step to the left and Emmett grabbed in the air. He growled and tried to kill Edward again. Edward walked outside, with Emmett behind him. At least Edward thinks about Esme's house.

'You stupid mind reader,' Emmett growled. And suddenly I saw Edward flying to a tree.

'Boys, enough!' Esme yelled at them. They both growled at each other, but they didn't fight anymore. I took Emmett's hand, he looked surprised at me, but didn't say anything. It felt nice to touch him.

'We don't hunt humans,' I tried again. 'It's our private joke, that we're vegetarians,' I smiled sweet at him. 'We hunt animals.'

'Oh, okay. Well, let's go, because my throat is killing me,' he chuckled a bit. We ran into the woods. 'This speed is awesome!'

I laughed. 'Now, listen Emmett, just follow your instincts. Now, tell me. What do you smell?' I asked him. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the animals. I saw in the corner of my eye the rest. Curious of course.

'Near the South, I hear two hearts,' Emmett's eyes snapped open. He smiled a bit. 'I guess bears.'

I nodded. 'Well done,' I complimented him. I heared Edward behind me laughing and saying something like "first time" and "compliment", I didn't pay attention to him. But at my surprise, Emmett did.

'Could you just shut up for a minute?' he snapped at him.

Edward frowned. 'What's your problem?'

Wow, I guess those two aren't best friends. Edward chuckled.

'Come Em, let's hunt,' I said to him while I dragged him with me. He seemed to calm down. 'I smell fresh blood, so do what you think you should do,' I smiled at him, he returned the smile, I almost forgot why we were here.

'Concentrate Rosalie,' Edward chuckled and he wrapped his arm around me. I didn't know why, Edward never did that. 'Just don't say anything,' he whispered so low that I almost couldn't hear him. I heared Emmett growl again. Edward laughed. I rolled my eyes. Fortunately, Emmett payed attention to the hunt. I heared him growl and he started to wrestle a grizzly bear. I was so lost in Emmett that I didn't realize that the other bear was behind me. But Edward took care for that. Why was he suddenly so nice to me?

I heared Emmett laughing. 'It doesn't even hurt when he clawed me!' he yelled.

'Dear, don't play with your food,' Esme smiled at him. Emmett laughed and winked at her before smashing the bear on the ground and killing it. I heared the bear roar again but it was the last sound he made, because Emmett sank his teeth in it and drunk.

'That was fun,' he smiled. 'I never believed that I was so strong!'

'Pf, you're a newborn. As a newborn your have extra strength and speed. Believe me, after a year it will be less then now,' Edward said. 'But Emmett, this is not a joke. You have to control your thirst, in other words, you can't be around humans until you know for sure that you can control yourself.

'I agree with that Emmett,' Carlisle said. 'We don't kill humans.'

'Does that mean I can't see my family?' Emmett whispered sadly. He bowed his head. It was like I felt his pain, it felt worse.

'Well, your family thinks you're dead,' Edward said simply. I elbowed him angry. Edward! I shouted in my head. You're hurting him!

'What? It's the truth!' Edward defended his self. I wanted to elbow him again but suddenly Emmett pinned him at the ground. He growled loud. 'Get off me!' Edward tried to pull Emmett away but Emmett was way stronger. I never saw a newborn so strong. I guess I liked him even more!

'Just. Shut. Up.' Emmett snarled through his teeth. 'Because if you don't, then it will be the last thing you do.'

I giggled. I liked it when he was so aggressive. I saw him wink at me, and I swear, if I was human, I would have fainted.

'Okay, I did now my job, could you now get off me?' Edward said. Emmett frowned at him. 'Well, I want Rosalie to be happy. I mean, I'm her brother. And you're the one who can make her laugh, for sure,' he answered a question in Emmett's mind. Edward started to laugh so hard that the birds in the trees flied away. 'Did you really think that we were in love?' Edward pointed at me. He laughed even harder, I didn't thought that was possible.

Emmett looked frustrated. 'Er... yeah?' he said, as if it was clear.

I sighed when I walked towards them. 'Em, please, let him go,' I touched his hand, that pinned Edward on the ground. Wow, with one hand!

Emmett did what I asked. I took his hand. 'I'm not in love with him,' I pointed at Edward like he was a dirty beast on the ground. Emmett grinned at my expression.

'Come, we should finish the hunt, I don't think you're full,' I smiled sweetly while we walked through the forest.

'Emmett, can I ask you something?' I sat on a rock against him. After the hunt we decided to talk.

'Sure,' he grinned. I loved his grin, it was full of love and joy.

'How are you taking this so easy? I mean, this isn't a very funny life,' I said to him. I was very curious at his answer.

'Well, I mean, if you're a vampire, how bad could it be?' he said to me.

I stood up and walked to sit next to him on the ground. For one time I didn't care if my dress was going to be dirty.

'Think of it, you can never see your family again!' he shivered by my words. I knew I hurt him with that. 'I'm sorry, you don't deserve this,' I looked at my hands. Suddenly I felt a arm around my shoulders. His touch calmed me down.

'I think that's better. I mean, if I ever hurt my family...' he didn't finish his sentence. 'And this life isn't that bad. I mean, the strength, the speed, hunting is kind of fun, and if I get a loving family with.'

'So you stay?' I asked eagerly. My voice was full of joy, a little bit too much.

'Yes, of course. What did you thought? That I was going to leave you all?' he frowned at me.

I smiled. 'I guess not, I think we should go, before they worry too much.'

He nodded and stood up. He held out his hand so that I could get up. I giggled and took his hand. We looked like a couple, how we walked through the trees. I didn't care...

Maybe there was finally someone I could love, maybe there was still hope for me. It was like the dark cloud above my head was disappearing, slowly. Maybe I could be happy.

Suddenly I froze. I turned my head slowly towards Emmett. Who smelled it too, human. He bit his lip, trying to ignore the smell, but he couldn't.

'Emmett, please. Don't breathe, just go with me. Please, control yourself,' I tried to calm him down. But he didn't seem to calm down. And before I knew he pushed me away and ran towards the place where the humans were. 'No! Emmett please!' I yelled after him. I tried to catch him, to calm him down, but the animal in him took it over. And he was fast, faster than me. When I finally found him, I saw two dead bodies on the ground. I gasped, it happened so fast. It was a man and a woman. Emmett sat on the ground, with his back to me, his head in his hand.

'Emmett,' I said softly. I knelt down, and took him in my arms. He was crying.

'I killed them, a couple. I killed innocent humans!' he sobbed.

I heared footsteps behind me. Edward must have heared Emmett's thoughts.

'Emmett, honey?' Esme asked. 'Honey, what happened?'

'I'm sorry mom, it's my fault. I was so busy that I didn't realize that there were humans,' I said in a low voice. It was my fault, Emmett was just a newborn. If I wasn't thinking about my own happiness, then it never happened.

'Yes, maybe!' Edward glared it me. He heared my thoughts.

'Edward, enough,' Carlisle said to him. He walked over to Emmett. 'It's okay, son. It's very normal that this happen.'

'So, you mean that this is normal?' Emmett snapped at him. 'I killed two innocent humans!'

'There are vampires who do this every week, Emmett. And not by accident,' Esme reassured him. 'Listen honey, you learned now how it is to lose your control. Maybe it'll help to control your thirst, the next time. Please sweetie, we're not angry, we know you didn't do it on purpose.'

It seemed that Emmett calmed down by her words. He stood up quickly and walked away. 'I think we should go home,' he said sadly. We all nodded in agreement. We knew Emmett didn't this on purpose, and that this hurt him allot, but Esme is right, this will help him to control his thirst.


	4. Changing

Chapter four: changing

It was two days after Emmett's accident. He still wasn't over it, he felt like he was a monster. All the things he said before, that this wasn't so bad, that this all was kind of "funny", took he back. He hated this life, and he hated his self. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and I, all we tried to cheer him up, that it was okay, that it was natural. But all the time he didn't wanted to listen. It was like he didn't exist. That our life was back to before Emmett came in the family. And that hurt me. A lot.

I knocked on the door. It was my turn to try to cheer Emmett up, to say that it was okay. I hoped that he would listen this time.

'Come in,' I heared him say. His voice was empty, cold.

'Hey,' I smiled at him. He was looking out of the window, his back to me. He didn't greet me. I walked over and sat next to him, on the couch. 'Emmett, please. I know this isn't easy for you. I know you feel sorry. But please, get over it. I mean, this is very normal that it happen. You don't have to feel sorry,' I touched his muscular arm, knowing that my touch calmed him down.

'They were happy, Rosalie. And I took their happiness away. The point is, I never thought I would murder somebody, even if I am a newborn. I thought I would be strong enough. I thought I was able to control myself. And here I am, I murdered three humans!'

I frowned. 'Three?' I swear that I saw two bodies, not three. I waited for his answer, who never came. It started to scare me. 'Emmett?' I asked him. I put hands around his face, so he had to look at me. 'Emmett, what do you mean? Explain me, please?'

'I said that they were happy, and it had a reason,' he closed his eyes and sighed. 'The woman was telling the man that she was...' I waited for him to finish his sentence, I knew what he was going to say. And I gasped before he finished his sentence. 'Pregnant,' he said in a low empty voice.

I shook my head and I felt my hands losing their grip on his face. It was for me a wish to be a mother, I almost knew how she felt when she was telling happily her boyfriend or husband or whatever, that she was pregnant. I didn't wanted to be mad at Emmett, but I couldn't stop myself from looking away from his face in disgust. It was like now I knew she was pregnant, that she had a whole happy life waiting for her with her child and husband, that I was mad at Emmett. I knew it was mean from me.

'Why didn't you tell it earlier?' my voice sounded angry. I didn't wanted to hurt him more then he was.

'Because I knew you would react like this. That you all would hate me. I'm a murder, Rosalie. So leave me alone.'

I bit my lip. I totally messed it up. It was like I messed my whole life up. Every time I had a second change, and every time I messed it up again. I was two years a mean, bitter person. I hurt Carlisle, Esme and Edward with it. I knew Carlisle felt guilty for changing me, after my behavior. But every time they showed the love and patient they had for me, but every time I didn't show any love for them. I found a man, in the woods. I saved his life, knowing that when he would be a newborn, he would lose his control. And he did, he felt so bad and sorry, and here I am. I hurt him even more, instead of making him feel better. I couldn't mess it up with him, not again. Because if I did, then I would never be happy again.

'I'm sorry for my reaction Emmett. It's just that pregnancy is a sensitive subject for me, now I know that I can't be mother. I didn't wanted to hurt you Emmett. I know you feel sorry, you're a good man, Em. It's okay, please get over it and be the funny man you always was. It happened and you can't change it. As Esme said two days ago, now you know how it is to lose your control. Please, Emmy, please,' I was a little bit shocked by the way I nicknamed him.

'Emmy?' he looked up at me, he grinned a bit. A grin I missed. I was happy that I was the one who made him grin.

'Er, yeah, sorry if you don't like it,' if I was human, I would blush. For sure.

'No, Emmy is...' he looked for the right word. 'Good,' he smiled a bit.

I wrapped my arm around him. 'Are you okay now? Are you the old Emmy?' I laughed at the nickname.

He smiled down at me. 'Thanks, Rosalie.'

'Rose is good enough for you,' I returned the smile. I was very glad that he wasn't so upset anymore.

'Thanks Rose,' he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. It felt nice, I knew we just know each other for just two days, but it felt so dependable.

'For what?' I asked him.'

'For cheering me up, for being here. With me,' he didn't look at me, he looked out of the window.

'From the day I saved you, I promised myself that I would be with you, that I would never leave you. I don't know why, but it was a feeling. A feeling I never had before. But I was afraid too, that you didn't want me. I pushed you into this life, and you had nothing to say,' I bowed my head in shame.

'Rose, as I said before, I'm glad you saved me. Because if you didn't, I wouldn't have you. I wouldn't have an Angel with me,' he chuckled by his own words.

I smiled shyly at him. 'Nobody said ever something, so sweet, to me,' I whispered gentle.

'Really?' Emmett looked surprised. 'Ever? I mean, come on, that's obvious!' he chuckled again.

'Really? I mean, before Carlisle changed you, I wasn't a very nice person. But after I saved you, I don't know, I know you for two days and it's like you're changing me. I don't have a very good past Emmett, and that made me so bitter.'

'What happened?' Emmett asked softly. I didn't wanted to talk about it, not yet. It wasn't just a story what you could tell to everyone. But I knew I could trust Emmett, it was just that I wasn't ready. 'You don't have to tell me,' he smiled a little bit down at me. 'Tell me when you're ready.'

It felt that my love for him was growing more and more. He didn't push, he didn't force me to tell anything. I smiled warm at him.

'Thank you, for having so much patient for me,' I stood op. 'Come, the rest is worried about you.'

Emmett stood up and we walked down stairs.

'Emmett! Sweetie, how are you?' Esme hugged Emmett. 'I was so worried you know.'

'I'm fine, mom,' Emmett laughed in her arms. It was like Esme was going to explode from happiness. She beamed when she heared Emmett calling her mom.

'What did you do to him, Rosalie?' Edward laughed at me. 'It was like never something happened!'

_I just talked to him, Ed._

'It's Edward,' Edward corrected me.

I walked towards him and wrapped my arms around him. 'I like Ed more, it suits you,' I said to him.

'Wow, you're in a good mood,' Edward laughed, Esme beamed, Emmett grinned - as always - and Carlisle looked surprised. I never treated Edward like this, I was never so kind. But I knew that I was changing.

_It was like the cloud above my head was changing in a sun._


	5. An endless nightmare

Chapter five: an endless nightmare

It was a week after Emmett's transformation. Me and Emmett were good friends. But it wasn't just a friendship for me, it was more. But I guess Emmett didn't saw more. And I understood that. I changed him, I end his life. And I had to learn to live with that. But that doesn't stop a friendship.

I was thinking when I was going to tell him my story. My past. It was hard for me, because it was a very sensitive subject for me, but he deserved it to know. Emmett didn't show any impatience. He waited until I was ready, and that's another reason from the million that I loved him. But I guess it was time, because I didn't know if I could handle it if I waited any longer. I trusted him.

I sighed when I stood up and walked outside. Emmett and Edward were fighting, like always. They still didn't like each other. But it was kind of funny, to see them fighting. Okay, I have to admit, I loved it when Emmett got aggressive. He was so cute with his dimples.

'Go out of my head!' Emmett yelled as usual at Edward. Edward laughed but didn't say anything. He enjoyed to be in Emmett's head. Emmett took a step closer. 'If you don't shut up now then you can't talk anymore!'

Edward laughed now even harder. 'Please Emmett. It's not my fault that you always think about Rosalie!'

I froze and Emmett too. He didn't look at me. Edward knew that he was gone too far now.

'Well, er... but you're not the only male,' he tried. I swallowed, knowing that Emmett was furious now. I gasped when I saw Edward flying in the river.

'Can you now shut up?' Emmett screamed after him. My jaw fell open when I saw Edward. He was wet and dirty. He didn't look... happy. I couldn't resist myself from laughing. Emmett joined me. 'That dirt looks good on you!' he teased his brother.

'Wait, McCarty, I'm not done with you,' Edward pointed threatening at Emmett. 'Just wait,' and with that he punched into the house.

I was still laughing with Emmett. 'I always wanted someone who was stronger then him!' I chuckled. It was a long time ago that I laughed like this. Too long. I looked up at Emmett. This strange man, who I found in the woods, made me happy.

'Emmett?' I asked him.

He stopped with laughing. 'Yeah?'

'Eh, can we maybe go for a walk?' I asked him as sweet as I could.

'Sure,' I took his hand in mine while we walked towards the forest. We were used to walk hand in hand. A couple or not, we find it nice.

We walked quietly through the forest, we heard birds singing, and we heard the river flow. It was so peaceful that I thought that I was dreaming. But I snapped quickly out that thought, vampires couldn't dream.

We were now in a meadow. We were surrounding with flowers and trees. He sat down on the ground and slapped on the ground next to him, for me a sign to sit.

I shook my head. 'I like this dress, I don't want it to get dirty.'

He frowned. 'Tell me, are you really afraid that he is getting dirty or you just want a excuse so you can shop for a new dress?'

My jaw fell open. I heard him grinning. 'Well... er... no... just...' I sputtered. 'Oh just forget it!'

He laughed. 'Just sit down, it's okay. It's just a dress I mean. Look around, look where you are!' he spread his arms. 'It's so peaceful, look at the mountains, look at the flowers and the trees, look at the river!'

He was right. I had to respect and love the nature. I was always afraid of my clothes or my hair. But I had to enjoy the nature. But that doesn't mean that I wanted my dress to get dirty.

'I just don't want to get my dress dirty!' I defended myself.

He rolled his eyes. 'Do whatever you want. Sit on a rock or something. If need be sit on my lap!'

I thought of the last one. Why not? 'Okay!' I giggled when I saw his face while I sat on his lap. He didn't saw that coming.

'Er... okay,' he murmured. I laughed but then I realized that this was it. I had to tell him.

'Er, I think that you should know my past,' I bowed my head and looked at my hands. 'You deserve to know.'  
'It's okay, if you're not ready for this, I can wait. As long as you're happy with it,' he whispered.

I smiled a little bit at him. 'No, you should know,' I took a deep breath before I started my story. I hoped that Emmett would still like me after this. I couldn't imagine losing him.  
'It was 1933, I was rich, beautiful and vain. I came from a rich family. One day I met a guy, named Royce King the second,' I gritted my teeth when I spoke his name. Emmett squeezed me lightly in the hand. 'We talked and we fell in love. Well if you could call it "love",' I smirked at the word love. 'Two months later we were engaged,' I felt Emmett froze. But he said that I should keep going. 'Royce send me everyday roses, and as naive as I was, I was happy. One day I was by my best friend, Vera. Vera was married and she had a baby boy, named Henry,' I smiled while I looked at Emmett. 'You remind me of Henry,' he grinned with me. 'It was the first time in my life that I was really jealous at somebody. I always dreamed of having my own family. But I was so naive that I thought that I could be happy with Royce.  
That night before I went home I saw Vera's husband kissing her. It was a kiss full of passion and love. Royce never kissed me like that, with so much love. But I pushed that thought from me. I was engaged with Royce, and we were going to be happy. It was dark when I walked home. I didn't call my father to pick me up, I was almost home. Until I saw them...' I shivered.

Emmett wrapped his arms around me. 'It's okay,' he whispered in my ear.  
'It was Royce, with his friends. Drunk. "Rose!" I heard Royce call. "Here's my Rose!",' I sighed. I didn't wanted to go in details. 'I don't want to go in details, they raped and beat me, and left me on the cold street to die. It was an endless nightmare, I waited to die. But the death never came. Carlisle found me and changed me. After my painful transformation, Carlisle told me what I was. I hated everything, I could never be mother,' I said sadly. I didn't realize that Emmett was shaking like crazy. 'Em? Are you okay?' I asked him worried. He pushed me softly from his lap and stood up. I never saw him like that.

He walked towards a tree and punched at it angry. The tree fell down. 'Where are they?' he said furious through his teeth. 'If I'm done with them, they wished they never laid their eyes on you. I'm going to rip them in pieces. Making them beg. I'm going to let them scream in pain,' he snarled.

I stood up and touched his shoulder. 'I took care of that,' I reassured him. 'I killed them, I saved Royce as last. I was wearing a wedding dress that I stole for the occasion. Don't worry, I tortured him slowly to death.'

Emmett looked with wide eyes at me and smiled a bit. 'That's my girl,' he said while he hugged me.

'I tried to absorb my past, but I couldn't. It was just too hard for me. That asshole took everything from me, my humanity, my motherhood, my trust in mans, everything!' and suddenly I cried in his arms. Waiting for tears who never came. I finally told Emmett my story. I thought I would be strong enough but I didn't realize that I was so weak after what Royce did to me.

'I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you, to protect you,' Emmett said gentle to me. 'Those bastards didn't deserve to live, I wish I could kill them. I promise you Rose, I'm going to protect you. Never, and I mean, never, is this going to happen to you again,' I felt his fingers under my chin, force me to look in his beautiful eyes, who were still red. 'Never is somebody going to hurt you. I still can't believe it, that somebody can do that to an Angel,' he closed his eyes and swallowed.

His words calmed me down. He meant so much to me, I couldn't believe it. I couldn't stand it anymore to being part from him, he comforted me with his words, he held me on my place with his hugs.

'I'm not an Angel,' I buried my head in his chest. 'I am vain, selfish...'

'Stop,' Emmett interrupted me firmly. 'Don't talk about yourself like that, you're sweet, beautiful, nice, and very loyal. It's your past,' he stroked my hair. 'Believe me, you're an Angel. And for the hundredth time, I'm fine with this life,' he grinned.

I looked deep in his eyes. 'Really?' I asked him.

'Really. Did I ever lie to you?' Emmett smiled his incredible smile.

_And with that I pressed my lips softly at his._


	6. Stupid lovebirds

Chapter six: stupid lovebirds

It was five hours, twenty-four minutes and eleven after I kissed Emmett. And guess what, HE KISSED BACK! I swear I almost felt my heart beating again. It was so... different. It was like I was complete again, with one little empty hole, my baby. Never would I feel a little, pink, soft baby in my arms. But it wasn't the time for thinking about that now. It was like my world just contains Emmett and me.

I thought I would never trust a man again, after what that bastard with his freaking friends did to me. I flinched at every touch from a man, remembering the awful night again. I just trusted Edward and Carlisle. But it was so weird that I trusted Emmett from the very beginning. I didn't know him but it was like we were born for each other, forever. I didn't flinch with his touch, it was so comfortable and familiar. Every time when I looked in his eyes, I saw the innocent in it. It was like he was trying to say that he would never do something like that to me. His reaction in the woods declare everything. He loved me and would never do something like that to me.

Another reason why Emmett was so amazing - from the million, no billion or let's say the countless reasons - was that he didn't just love me because of my beauty, but he looked inside me. He looked at the trueRose. After Carlisle changed me, the true Rose didn't show up once. Just the "fake" and "bitter" Rose. But after Emmett came, the true Rose came with him. Like my soul - if we had one - was with him all the time.

It wasn't like everything was "okay" now. My past would always be a weak point of me, it would always follow me. Maybe, after a few centuries, I would forget what happened to me. But I knew deep inside me that that wasn't true. Even if it was horrible, it were my last hours of being human. Hours I would never forget. It was just to calm myself down, not that it ever worked.

I was two years a wreck, a part of me still was, and maybe will be. I was disappointed in myself for doing that to my family. I never showed them that I truly loved them. And I hated myself for that. They deserved much better. Especially Carlisle, after all he was the one who saved me. I hated this life, but I was proud too that Carlisle picked me. People die every day, but Carlisle chose to save me.

I was lounging on the sofa. Carlisle, Edward and my Emmett were hunting. I missed him already. I grinned at the thought of _my Emmett_. It sounds perfect!

'Rosalie?' I heard someone. I turned my head and looked in the face of my mother.

'Yeah mom?' I smiled warmly at her. I had a really good mood, the reason? Emmett.

'Can we talk?' Esme looked a little bit abashed. I frowned, I never saw her like that. Maybe there was something wrong...

I immediately sat up straight. 'Is there something wrong?' I swallowed. If something happened to Emmett. I would never forgive myself.

'No, no honey,' Esme smiled motherly at me. She pulled herself in the empty space next to me on the couch. 'Is it good if I sit here?'

'Of course, you don't have to ask that,' I smiled again warmly at her. And it wasn't a fake smile, like I did two years long, but a true smile.

Esme sighed. 'Honey, I know this life is hard for you. That you never choose this life. And seeing you breaking down every time when you think back of your past is killing me inside. It breaks my heart in two,' Esme looked at her hands. I looked shocked, I never saw her so... weak. She was the strongest woman I knew, if she was going to cry... I didn't know if I could handle that.

'Mom, I'm sorry,' I bit my lip and hugged her.

'It's okay, darling. It's just... just...' Esme searched for the right word but didn't found it so fast.

'Unfair,' I whispered softly in her arms. Esme was my mother, maybe not my biological mother, but what was my biological mother? A woman who was proud of me because of my beauty, she and my father pushed me to Royce. They didn't learn me to be caring and loving, to be sweet and nice. They didn't learn me that you have to look to the inside, and not to the outside. They didn't learn me that beauty wasn't important. They didn't learn me that true love exist. Mary a rich man and everything is going to be all right.... one word: "_money_".

'I'm sorry, I wish we could give you what you want,' Esme said softly to me.

I unwrapped my arms around her and looked at her. 'Maybe you can't. But you gave me already something, something that I don't deserve. Something what I hadn't in my human life.'

Esme frowned. 'What?' she asked curious.

'A true and lovely mother,' I smiled at her. Esme beamed and hugged me again. 'Thank you, mom,' I whispered in her neck.

'Oh Rose, you really made me happy with that,' Esme said eagerly. 'I love you.'

'I love you to mom,' I replied. 'I know I wasn't the best daughter. But I guess that now I find my love, maybe there would be hope for me.'

'Of course, sweetie, and you can always come to me,' Esme said to me. I smiled at her.

'You know, always when I smiled to you it wasn't a true smile. But it's like the cloud above my head is changing in a sun. I can smile a true and warm smile now,' I looked shyly at my hands.

'I know Rosalie. Every time I saw it in your eyes. Hurt and sadness. But now I see happiness and...' she grinned. 'True love.'

I smiled at her. 'I know!' I said eager. Esme laughed with me.

'What are my favorites girls doing?'

I turned my head and saw Emmett in the doorway.

'Emmett!' I jumped in his arms. My arms around his neck. I felt his strong arms around my waist, lifting me easily from the ground.

'Missed you too, baby,' Emmett pecked me on the lips. I answered more than willingly. This was where I asked for, true love. Somebody who made me complete. And sometimes I asked myself if that was too much. I just asked for love. Was that too much?

'Get a room,' Edward sneered. I turned my head towards him and he rolled his eyes. I couldn't but smile. I was so happy with Emmett that I almost explode.

'Or you go away,' Emmett said to him. I looked at Emmett but he didn't seem angry. I guess that there_ "brother relationship"_ was going to be better.

'Yeah me too Rosalie. He was just jealous,' Edward grinned at me. I smiled at him before giving Emmett a kiss on the cheek.

'Were you jealous honey?' I asked him sweetly.

'Jealous? Me? _Oh please_!' Emmett pulled me softly on my feet.

'You can say it, it doesn't make my love for you fewer,' I pointed my finger at his chest.

Emmett looked thoughtful. 'Well, maybe... a little bit... maybe a little bit,' he murmured shyly at me.

'I wish you could blush,' I laughed at him.

'Yeah, then his head would be a tomato,' Edward laughed out loud.

I saw in the corner of my eye Esme at Carlisle's side with Carlisle's arm around her waist beaming. Carlisle looked happy too. They saw our childish behavior, but they loved it because they loved us and when was the last time that Edward and I were so kind and sweet with each other. Oh yeah, during Emmett's transformation.

'Shut up,' Emmett murmured to his brother.

I grinned. 'Just ignore him,' I said to him and closed the gap between us with pressing my lips to his.

'Stupid lovebirds,' I heard Edward murmuring to himself.

I giggled against Emmett's lips. I felt a feeling inside me, a feeling I didn't feel for a long time. For a too long time.

_Happiness._


	7. Little hearts lead you to the big one

Chapter seven: little hearts lead you to the big one

It was a normal day. Emmett and I were a month together now. We were deeply in love, and it didn't bother me - or us - to show it to others. Like walking hand in hand on street or through the woods. Or just kissing in the living room. Although, I felt bad for Edward that he was alone. Looking at the love that Emmett and I shared or the love from Carlisle and Esme. Although, they didn't open it in public like us. And what makes everything more worse, is the fact that Edward reads mind. Reading the mind of people who are in love while you are alone isn't fun.

But I knew that someday he will find someone. I teased him often with the fact that Tanya from the Denali Coven likes him more than just a "friend". He didn't show any interest in her, in fact, he finds her annoying and reading her mind is making him crazy. Poor Edward.

Emmett and I almost never left each others side, just if someone went hunting. I didn't like those days. Because without him I didn't feel complete. It was like my other half was gone, and that was true. Today was a day that Emmett went hunting with Edward and Carlisle. But it was different, Emmett seemed nervous. But why? Edward had a grin on his face and Carlisle seemed happy too. I asked them what was going on. But all of them said nothing. What pissed me off.

'Baby, we're going!' Emmett yelled from downstairs.

I sighed. I was brushing my hair. I stood up and walked downstairs. Emmett spread his arms with a smile on his face. I couldn't resist smiling back. I walked right into his arms.

'Tell me why you're so nervous,' I asked while I buried my head in his chest.

'There's nothing, baby,' Emmett reassured me. For some reason I didn't believe him. There was something, I could feel it. But I knew he wasn't going to tell me. But I will find out. Maybe not now, but I will.

'Emmett, come!' I heard Edward. 'And stop thinking about that!'

I giggled and looked up at him. He leaned down and I closed the gap between us.

'Do you have to go?' I asked against his lips. I didn't wanted to let him go.

'I'm sorry, babe,' Emmett said and pecked me several times on the lips.

'Stupid lovebirds, come!' Edward came in and dragged Emmett with him while he walked back to the door. Emmett blew a kiss to me and I returned the kiss with a smile. I really loved that guy.

I settled myself on the couched. I sighed, I missed him already. Esme came in with a smile and sat next to me.

'Something wrong dear?' she asked me motherly. 'I know you miss him. I miss Carlisle too, you know. You call that _soulmates_.'

'Can you believe it? A innocent hunt in the woods brought me to Emmett,' a small smile danced on my lips. 'I never believed that I would ever fall in love again. Emmett is so different from Royce,' I spit the name out. 'Emmett is sweet, kind, handsome, he has patient and he would never hurt me. Emmett is a dream man for somebody like me. I am luckier then I deserve,' I sighed at the last part.

'Oh honey, you deserve all the love you need. After what,' Esme sighed and closed her eyes while she spoke the name. 'Royce did to you, you lost your hope. But I'm glad that it is back. You deserve it honey. We love you,' Esme hugged me. I hugged her back. My love for my mother grew continually more.

'Thank you, mom,' I whispered to her.

Those moments with Esme meant so much to me. It remind me that I had a family and that I wasn't alone. And I was happy. Of course I wish I could be human again, but this was something I hadn't in my human life. A family. And I was happy with what I had. Two wonderful parents and a annoying but lovely brother. And a wonderful boyfriend. Argh, I didn't like the name "boyfriend". It sounded so young. Like I was fourteen with a "boyfriend". But I knew that someday I could call him husband. That sounded better.

A few hours later I started to worry. They never took so long for a hunt. Unless they go for a weekend, but I knew for sure that this was just a quick hunt. I bit my lip. I knew that the change that something happen isn't big, but there is a change. There always is.

'Esme, they're still aren't back. I'm worried,' I said to my mother who was reading.

She looked up at me and smiled. 'They will come soon, dear. Don't worry,' she reassured me. I sighed and walked towards the window. A half hour later I heard footsteps. I sighed in relief and walked in vampire speed towards the garage. It was getting darker and I saw a twilight through the window.

'Where were you? Why did it took so long? I w...' I stopped talking when I realized that Emmett wasn't with them. 'Where's Emmett?' I asked nervous. 'I swear, if something happened to him...' I started.

'He's fine Rosalie. Maybe you should go to him,' Edward winked at me. 'He's waiting at you in the woods. Remember the big tree.'

'In the woods? But why?' I asked confused. I saw Esme entering with a big on her face. She went standing next to Carlisle who pulled a arm around her waist.

'Just go, Rose,' Carlisle said to me. He grinned. What was going on? I was just getting more confused.

Edward sighed and rolled his eyes. He came to stand behind me and pushed me out of the house. 'Just go!' he commanded.

I gave him a irritated look and started to walk in a fast human speed towards the woods. I jumped over the river and started to walk in vampire speed through the trees. I searched for the big tree. It was a tree where I and Edward hunt for the first time. I didn't know why but somehow, the tree was special for us. I finally found it and saw a note stick on it.

_Follow the little hearts and you find a big one._

I frowned at the words and looked at the ground. I saw little hearts. They formed together a route. I giggled. It reminded me of Hansel and Gretel. I started to follow the hearts in human peace. So this was what they tried to hide for me all the day. After following the hearts a few minutes I came to a meadow. The same meadow where I told Emmett my sad story. Even if it's dark it was beautiful. I saw a red carpet on the ground. I walked towards it. It had the shape of a big heart. I giggled again. around the carpet I saw again several little hearts on the ground. The carpet was surrounded with candles. I saw a note on the carpet. I grabbed the note and read it.

_Look behind you._

I giggled while I turned my head. Suddenly I saw a bouquet flowers under my nose. It were red roses, my favorite. I looked at the one who hold it.

'Is this all for me?' I asked surprised at Emmett. He grinned and only nodded. 'Oh Emmett!' I jumped at him and started to kiss him. 'I missed you. Thank you so much,' I said between the kisses.

'Everything for my Angel,' he simply said. My smile became even wider. If that was possible. Emmett took my hand and lead me to the middle of the carpet. It was so romantic with the candles and the hearts.

'I never thought that you could be so romantic,' I teased him. He only grinned. I frowned when I didn't saw the big smile who I loved so much. 'Emmett? Honey is there something wrong?' I asked worried. He seemed... nervous?

Emmett swallowed. 'Rose, I have to say something,' he let go of my hand and I gasped when I saw him sitting on one knee. My hands covered my mouth when he spoke. 'Rose, my Angel, the first time I saw you I thought you was an Angel who brought me to Heaven. And that was true, maybe this isn't Heaven, but I have my Angel with me. Rose, I love you more than anything in the world. I would walk to the end of the world if you want that. I'm prepared to do everything for you if that makes you happy. Rosalie Lillian Hale, will you marry me?' I saw him bring out a little black box from his pocket. He opened it and I saw a silver ring with a big diamond in the middle. There were two other smaller diamonds each on one side from the big one. The ring was in one word... gorgeous.

I almost forgot how to breathe, not that I needed too. I waited my whole life for this day. The day that my true love would purpose me. Of course the wedding itself would be one of the most beautiful days of my life, the other would be for the days I gave birth to my children. But because I can't have one, this day would replace them.

'Rosalie?' I saw Emmett's face changing from hope to worry. I didn't realize that I didn't remove an inch.

'Yes,' I whispered so low that I wondered if he could hear me. 'Yes,' I replied louder now. A big smile came on my face. 'Yes, Emmett. I will,' I smiled even wider when I saw Emmett put the beautiful ring on my finger. He stood up and smiled my favorite smile. 'Emmett, we're going to marry!' I yelled while I jumped in his arms. He lifted me from my feet.

'I can't believe it! Really? Rose, you're going to be my wife!' Emmett laughed at the thought of me being his wife. I joined him. He leaned down and kissed me. I answered with all the passion and love that I had in me. I saw the moon through the trees. Our skin sparkled a little bit, the light of the moon wasn't of course as strong as the light of the sun. The ring sparkled with us. Emmett was beautiful while he beamed down at me. He put me down.

'There's still one thing,' the nervous from before was all gone. I saw Emmett lean down and he pressed at a button. I frowned when I saw a radio on the ground. I didn't saw it before. I gasped when I heard the music. It was music from the ball from Cinderella. It was beautiful and it made me feel like I was in a real fairy tale.

'May I have this dance from you?' Emmett asked gently after he turned around. I didn't realize that he was wearing a tuxedo. It looked great on him. Accidental I had my most beautiful dress on. Then I reminded that in the morning Edward came to me with a strange look on his face. He said that I had to wear my most beautiful dress. I asked him why, because it was a normal day. He said that I just had to do it. Oddly enough I listened to him.

'Of course,' I smiled sweetly at him. He took my hand and his other arm wrapped he around me waist. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder. Like Cinderella did. It was a miracle, a true miracle. I was dancing with the love of my life at fairy tale music in a beautiful meadow. I could never have wish for more.

'I love you Rosalie,' Emmett whispered to me.

'I love you too, Emmett,' I replied before kissing him passionately. I pulled back and gazed into his eyes. 'Thank you, Emmett,' I whispered to him.

'For what, Angel?' Emmett asked me surprised.

'For giving me my happy ending,' I answered him. He beamed down at me and I smiled at him. I truly meant my words. I loved him more than anything else. And here, dancing with him, after I agreed to marry him, with the light from the moon on our skin, made me the happiest girl alive.


	8. A broken Angel

Chapter eight: an broken Angel

I was engaged, yes and it was nice. I was happy again and I could smile. Edward and I didn't find as much as we did before and me and my parents were getting well better now. Esme sees me and start to beam at my happiness. Carlisle sees me and smiled a true, happy smile, knowing that he made a good decision for changing me, but was it a good decision? Since Emmett and I got together I was happy, but there was something. Everything when so easy, but the point was, was it that easy? After what Royce and his damn friends did to me... I wasn't heal. I even didn't know if I was going to heal. I have hided it for Emmett and it went well for now on, but for how long could I do this?

I was sitting on a rock, with my head in my hands. I was still broken, I still couldn't accept my new life. Everything changed and there's so much that is taken from me. My mortality, my motherhood, my real family. Not that I really did care about the last one. I'll bet my parents were just upset because they lost there _beautiful_ daughter. I just missed my brothers, who were there always for me. The point was, I couldn't forget my past. The point was, that I was a horrible monster. I was dragging Emmett with me, in the darkness. He didn't deserve that. He truly didn't.

I heard footsteps from behind me. The smell hit me first, Emmett. I sighed, I didn't wanted him to see me like this. So broken. He already knew my past, but it wasn't enough to understand that I was broken. He always called me Angel, but I didn't deserve that nickname. I didn't wanted to break Emmett with me, he was too good for me and he deserves much better. I didn't wanted to face him, I knew we were engaged now, and that I had to trust him. I was going to be his wife for fack sake. But I was too fragile.

'Rosalie,' Emmett whispered. He never called my whole name, just my nicknames like Rose or Angel, just if there was something wrong. I heard him step closer. I felt his arms around my waist and I just shook my head. I didn't wanted to speak, too afraid I was going to break down. 'Rosalie, what's going on?' Emmett whispered softly to me. I unwrapped his arms around me and stood up. I walked back from him. I couldn't pretend that there was nothing going on.

'Emmett...' I started slowly. Trying to let my voice sound normal. 'I can't,' I only said. I couldn't say more, it was too much. My pain was just too much. I thought that I was happy again, but I realized that it wasn't true. I thought that I was getting over my past, but that wasn't true. I was still broken and my past was too much for me. The cloud above my head was changing in my sun, yes, it was. But what if the sun was changing in rain? How could I handle rain?

'You can't what?' I heard the fear, worry and concern in Emmett's voice. I was standing with my back to him, facing a tree. I didn't wanted to look at him, I didn't wanted to see the anger that was coming up when he finds out that I was broken. Who wants a broken woman? Emmett could never be happy with _me_Maybe Edward was right, maybe I was too selfish and shallow to be loved. Maybe I was doomed to be hurt, to be broken. But what can I do about it? Nothing, just nothing.

'I can't just pretend that there is nothing going on,' my voice was full of sadness and hurt, but it was harsh too. I still didn't know how I had to say it to him. That I was broken. I still didn't know what I was going to do if he left me. What if we went too fast with the whole marriage thing? I was two months after I met Royce engaged too, and see what happened. But I couldn't compare Emmett with Royce. Emmett was far and far better than Royce. Emmett deserved somebody who could make him happy, who could give him children and everything. Not me.

'Than say what's going on,' I heard Emmett step closer. But he didn't touch me or something. 'Rose, please,' his words were nothing more than a whisper. He sounded so desperate that I almost started to dry sob. I was only making him unhappy. I was a bad person, I didn't deserved to be loved. I didn't deserve anything what is bonded with the word love.

'I am broken,' I whispered so low that I wondered if he heard me. It was like I could feel him froze behind me. Finally I spoke the words to him, finally I said my feelings to him. It were three words. Three words who meant so much. I wanted to ran away, to ran and never stop again. I wanted to cry or to scream. I wanted to do so much, but instead of that I just standed there, as frozen. Until Emmett said something, something I didn't expect.

'Finally,' he breathed. I gasped. How could he say that? That must be a freaking joke. I turned around and faced him. He had a strange expression on his face... relief? How could he be relieved? I was freaking hurt and the only thing he can say is _finally_? I wanted to rip his head off and burn it.

'_Finally_?' I repeated harshly though my teeth. My voice was filled with anger. How could he? I thought that he was here to take me in his arms or at least comfort me. But instead of that he says something like that? I had to sigh heavily to control my emotions. To not jump at him and rip his head off or to not scream at him.

'No, no!' Emmett held his hands defensive out. 'You understand it totally wrong,' yeah I hope for you, was the first thing that came up in my mind. But I didn't spoke it out loud. Emmett grabbed my arm and settled himself on the rock where I was sitting before, he pulled me into his lap and started to caress my back. 'It was time to open up to me,' he said to me. I frowned at him. I opened my mouth to speak but he put his finger on my lips. 'Let me finish please,' he begged me. How could I not resist that? 'Baby, I knew the first time you spoke to me about your past that you weren't over it, but I didn't said anything about it. I wanted you to start about it, when you're ready,' he was silence for a few seconds. 'I thought that it would never come,' he chuckled shortly. 'Honey, something terrible happened to you, and I wish I was there to protect you, but I wasn't. But I will be always there for you from now on, maybe you don't need my protection like you did as human, but that doesn't matter for me. I will always protect you, and I'm glad you finally spoke to me. Though you said three words, it mean so much for me. I love you,' Emmett sighed and touched my cheek with his other hand.

I didn't know what I had to say anymore. His words meant so much for me. I didn't realize that he knew all the time that I was broken. He just waited until I started about it. I bowed my head. 'But Emmett, you can't love me,' I murmured. 'I am broken, how can you love a broken woman, Emmett? I'm just dragging you in the darkness, with me. You don't deserve something like that. You can have much better,' I looked him right in the eye now. They were filled with sadness, and I felt horrible for hurting him. 'Emmett, I'm just saying that from all the women you can have, you chose the wrong one. I love you, Em, but I'm not good enough for you. I'm broken, I can't let you feel the same pain like I have.'

Emmett placed now his other hand on my cheek too. 'Rosalie, don't you ever dare to say that again,' he said firmly to me. 'I want _you_, only _you_. I don't care if I can have all the women on earth, I just want you. I don't care if you're broken, I'm gonna help _you_ and I'm gonna drag _you_ out of the darkness. I don't care if I have to feel the most awful pain ever. I don't care if I have to give my life for it, as long as you're happy. I'm gonna help _you_,' Emmett leaned down so our forheads could touch. 'I love _you_,' I smiled at the accent he gave the you's. He returned the smile. I was glad I talked to him, it was something I needed. Maybe there was hope for me, maybe Emmett could really drag me out of the darkness.

'I love you too,' I whispered back to Emmett. He smiled and kissed my lips. I returned the kiss and pulled back while I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly against me. 'Thank you. Maybe there is hope for me,' I spoke my thoughts.

Emmett pulled back so his eyes could meet mine. 'Of course there's hope, Rose. You're an Angel, and maybe you're not whole now, but I'm gonna stick every piece that fell apart after what those bastards did to you on each other again so you're whole again. I promise you Rosalie Lillian Hale.'

I smiled a big and true smile. I could feel our souls together. Emmett was my soul mate. Every word he said he meant it, every word what he said was dragging me a little bit closer to the light that was waiting for me. Emmett was right, there _is_ hope. I loved him and I trusted him. Emmett was my only hope. As long as he was by my side, I could be whole. As long as our souls were together, I could be happy.

**----------  
Wow, it was a long time ago I wrote chapter seven. Sorry about the waiting. ;)  
I think this talk was very important for Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie seemed very happy when Emmett came into the family, but her past is still a pain for her. So I thought it would be more real if I put this conversation in it.  
Thank you.**


	9. Important AN

**Hello everyone,**

**I'm very sorry about not updating to this story. The truth is, I _won't_ update anymore to this story. I don't think it's very well written and I can do better.  
I'm thinking about writing a new one after I've finished_ Even A Rose Can Cry_. But that's not sure. _If_ I write a new one, it will be series of one shots about  
how Rosalie rescued Emmett, how their lovestory began etc. And I maybe even put moments during the Twilight Saga too!**

**Again, I'm sorry but I think it's the best.**

**Thank you all.**


End file.
